


It's Been a While

by killjoydetective



Category: Stone Ocean - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/F, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoydetective/pseuds/killjoydetective
Summary: Being locked away gets Jolyne's mind wandering. Lemon
Relationships: Hermes Costello/Kujo Jolyne
Kudos: 6





	It's Been a While

After months in GDST, Jolyne was exceptionally horny. The usual daydreaming about being groped and having things stuck in her various holes was just not cutting it anymore. Even her favorite fantasy wasn’t reliable. What she wanted was to be tied up, held down, and teased until she just couldn’t take it anymore. A woman that could hold her down, and lick every inch of her body and still want more. A tall, slender gorgeous woman fingering her and pinching her nipples, only to stop right before being pushed to the edge. Then after, diving right back in to taste her and tongue fuck her pussy. Or maybe a man that will grab her wrists and fuck her silly, no breaks, only begging for more... Jolyne wanted him to bend her over a bed and hold her arms behind her, using her body to balance while slamming her repeatedly onto his cock. She couldn’t help but think that nothing would be better than to be filled and used by someone.  
These were the fantasies of someone in prison, just begging for some form of intimacy. It’s always on her mind at this point. God did she just need to be touched.

The best way to go about this, in her mind, was to just keep vigorously masturbating her time away. When the daydreaming became too much, Jolyne began removing her bottom halves and was closing her eyes to begin her routine. She grabbed her left nipple with one hand and began to rub and squeeze it, pinching it rhythmically. Her right hand went straight to her clit, grinding into her fingers slightly. Jolyne’s mind was wandering from thinking about sitting on someone’s face and riding it, to being the one whose face was getting sat on. She kept grinding into her hand and kept rubbing her clit, waiting to get wet enough to finger herself. After a few minutes of ecstasy of the combined stimulation, she started to push her fingers into her body. Jolyne clenched around them and began to finger herself. She thrust her hand in and out, loving the feeling of being filled, and then slowed down to press upwards into her gspot. She could have made herself cum, but she wanted more. After slowing down, she let out a heavy breath and then sat up into a squat. She let go of her breasts to hold onto the bed frame before she bounced up and down on her hand while fingering herself.

Jolyne was so wet, but it still wasn’t enough. With fingers still inside her, she let go of the wall and grabbed her breast, pushing it up to her mouth so she could she suck her nipple. She flicked her sensitive nipple with her tongue and felt a new wave of wetness inside her. She continued to finger herself while sucking and licking her nipple, and she couldn’t go back now even if she tried. After a few more moments, the waves of pleasure rush over her as she came. Her pussy tightened around her hand and she loved feeling the pulses on her fingers. A few faint “uwwwhhs” left her mouth, but other than that she was silent. Just heavy, unpaced breathing could possibly be heard. After her orgasm, the fingering abruptly stopped and she removed her hand. “Goddammit…………” Jolyne cursed herself. She wiped her hand across her pants and wanted to get her mind off of her loneliness. Only a few moments of relaxation later, there was a knock at her wall... oh no.

**Author's Note:**

> hi I am open to suggestions, my twitter is @killjoydtective !


End file.
